The Modifyers
by VanessaV
Summary: Crime never sleeps. Thank goodness that the Modifyers work around the clock!


Never in my life have I felt like such an idiot. This guy has just been sitting across from me but has not said anything. He had whiskers (guess that's why they call him Katz) and white hair. He was wearing a black turtleneck with some white leggings. He seemed comfortable enough. I mean, I understand that this is a big deal or whatever but come on. You have been staring at me for half an hour. SAY SOMETHING!

"I've been looking over your résumé,"

Okay that's a start I guess.

"And it seems that you have a lot to offer this organization."

My eyes lit up. "Yep! Did I mention that I went to bootcamp?" I asked. He gave me a look but slowly nodded before going under his desk.

""The Modifyers" is an elite organization that deals with dark forces that try to wreak havoc on Mew England," he explained as he put a stack of clothes on his desk. On top of the clothes was a pink crystal ring. "This is your uniform, Agent Xero. I have faith in you."

That was my new name. Agent Xero. I liked it. I grabbed the clothes off of his desk, saluted, and began to walk away. The new clothes were cute and I wanted to wear them as soon as possible. I walked out of the secret door that lead to The Modifyers' secret headquarters and into the cold Mew England air. As always, a thick grey fog sat across the city. Great. How am I supposed to find a phone booth around here?

I was stalking around the stony cobblestone pathways, when I had found an orange structure. I climbed inside and claustrophobia took its toll. Oh God, I have to hurry.

I noticed the crank on the side of the telephone and quickly cranked it, just like Katz told me to do. The booth began to tremble and jerk upwards. It was taking off! I pushed a red button and opened the door to looked at everything that was happening.

The booth had lifted up into the gloomy sky, turquoise colored flame flaring out the bottom. The wind was blowing on my face, through my hair. It felt heavenly.

I looked up and saw that I was nearing my destination so I had to reluctantly shut the door.

My booth zipped into an opening and after a few spurts of smoke, the glass doors opened. I grabbed my clothes and looked at the multiple panels ahead of me. Gathering all of my focus, I hopped on the panels in a specific order and the lights came on. The lights to my new home.

I immediately stripped my clothes and changed into the ones provided to me. It was a white mod mini-dress with bell sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, white go-go boots and black tights. Totally Tubular!

I tossed my old clothes in a chute where they got sucked up into the series of tubes that ran along this place. It probably lead to a laundry room of some sort. As I ran around I spotted a blue-ish grey tin…thing.

I picked it up and shook it, listening to the racket going on inside of it. That's when it began to shudder. I dropped that thing like a hot potato. It transformed into a little robot with rose eyes.

"Greetings, Agent! My name is Mole," it said.

I stared at it with disbelief.

"Are you a genie?"

He seemed amused but I was dead serious.

"No, Agent, my name is Mole. I'm your sentient robotic module here to help you when you need it. I can also change my form in order to aid you in any way possible."

"Cool!" I awed.

"Indeed, Agent. May I know your name?" he asked.

"My name is S-um, Agent Xero," I told him.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Xero. You look lovely." He looked at my finger and gasped. "Where's your communicator?"

"My wha?" That's when a ringing erupted throughout the room. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the crystal ring. Mole pushed the surface and the gem turned an icy blue. I could see Katz's face.

"Hi, Xero, I just wanted to check up on you. I see you have met Mole," Katz smiled.

"Yep, he's awesome," I shouted, making the module smile.

"He sure is. I would have given you more information about your position but I'm very busy. Surely Mole can fill you in."

"Sure thing, Boss!" the robot announced.

"Good. Enjoy your new life," he said before cutting off. The ring turned pink again and slid off of my finger.

"Whoa! Why is this ring so big?" I asked Mole who frowned in response.

"The ring belonged to the agent before you. Her name was Agent Checkpoint. She was a…heavier set than you," he explained.

"There was an agent before me? What was she like?" I asked.

"She was great! Pretty awesome too! So kind...she died two years ago."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Mole."

"It's alright," he smiled reassuringly.

"Can I ask…how'd she die?"

"Of course. We were against a villain named Baron Vain. He had created a bomb to destroy Mew England. During the mission, his henchmen, Lacey Shadows, had stopped us. The battle was long but ended with Lacey and Agent Checkpoint losing their lives."

I patted the little robot on the head, making my ring fall off yet again. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Each agent is assigned a villain. Ours is Baron but the odds are in our favor with those!" he said, pointing to my boots.

"What about 'em?" I asked.

"Those boots allow you to transform into disguises. You were the only person that we found that could match Lacey's body form and features perfectly."

"So I can transform into that Lacey girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. All you have to do is and spin around," he said as he did a small twirl. "The boots have special technology that can match a disguise to any situation."

"Alright. Sounds legit," I said as I spun around.

The sensation was odd. I couldn't really explain it but when I turned back around, Mole was very ebullient.

"It worked!" He cheered and transformed into a mirror. I picked him up and nearly dropped him. My hair was now a short turqoise style that had a purple streak in it. I had on a black dress with a turquoise belt and buttons, a purple shirt with black gloves (the right one was fingerless for some reason), purple leggings, and black gloves.

He jumped from my hands and went back to his original form. "Excellent! Now just do a british accent!"

I was great with accents. This would be easy!

"Cheerio and Froot Loops!" I announced. He seemed not as impressed.

"...good..."

"I know!" I said proudly. "What's next? This is fun!"

"We wait until we receive a mission," Mole answered.

"Kay...Oh, I've been wondering something. Where do these pipes lead to?"

"Many different places. This one leads to the incinerator," he smiled as he pointed to tHE CHUTE THAT I PUT MY CLOTHES IN!

"Crikey!" I yelped, looking into the shoot.

"Note to self: Help agent with accent."

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
